Alona Lorelle ~ District 7
This is a tribute made by Sambaroses,please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses 3rd district 7 tribute, 2nd 13 year old, and the sibling of Euan Lorelle, Aspen Lorelle, Ash Lorelle, and Cedar Lorelle. :D 'Alonas Basics' Name: Alona Lorelle Age: 13 Gender: '''Female '''District: 7 Weapons: Axes, and also a very good aim with a bow and arrow. 'Appearence' Medium in stature and skinny, Alona has long, straight light brown hair that reaches her mid back, bright chocolate brown eyes and a prominent smatter of dark freckles all over her face. 'Personality' A tough, strong-willed girl, Alona is one of the best little actresses you'll ever see. Smart and cocky, she's a bit sly at times, and no one would put manipulation past her either. She knows just how to get what she wants, and is quite the little loveable rogue, using her wittiness and childish charisma to charm those around her. A funny girl, she's really rather endearing, and is a sweetheart to those she trusts or takes a shine to. Though she may be a bit decietful and manipulative at times it by no means makes her a bad person, and she doesn't paticularly like the idea of fighting or injuring other human beings, she wouldn't even really want to hurt a fly if she could avoid it. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 7, Alona grew up in a predominantly male family, infact she was the only girl in the family full stop. Her mother died while giving birth to her, which meant she never had a mother figure in her life. Living around 4 older brothers and her dad certainly had an effect on her, and she was never really a girly girl even from an early age. She had an appreciation for things like nice hairstyles and fine clothes, yes, but she never really expressed a desire to ever actually be bothered with doing them on herself. Her brothers, Ash, 14, Euan, 15, Aspen, 16, and Cedar, 18, all took great fun in teasing her to the point of irritation about little things, like the way she never cared much about how she looked, or even that her best friend was a boy. Alona did her fare share of teasing and joking back as well, like the time when Euan got a girlfriend and she followed him on one of his dates, teasing him mercilessly for more than 2 hours. It was all harmless and playful, and they were all very close as a family goes, as Alona knows that if she was ever in trouble or under threat, she'd have not one, or two, but 5 guys all ready to fight in her corner, as well as her and her brothers friends. That was until she was reaped that is, there was nothing they could do for her then, even if they'd wanted to. Alona had a number of close friends in the district, all of them boys, as she finds she naturally gets on with them much better than the girls, as they are far more laid back and willing to accept her than the females, who have never really taken to Alona, not that they were actively mean to her, just that they never really got on. Though she's never had a motherly figure in her life, she never felt like she was missing out or deprived, she misses her mother greatly and sometimes gets tearful over the fact she never even got to know her, but at the same time she's learned to accept that's how life is and it wasn't her fault. She also holds down a job as a lead climber, as she's a very nimble, fast girl. 'Strengths' Nimble, athletic and fast, Alona is a fast runner with sharp reflexes. She's very good with axes, and also a bow and arrow, as she's had plenty of time for practise with both of them. Tough and smart, Alona is good at making friends and using her manipulation tatics to get what she wants, and she's a really convincing little actress, able to change emotions at the blink of an eye. 'Weaknesses' Alona isn't paticularly string physically, and she's sometimes a little to cocky for her own good. She's pretty much inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, and since she doesn't like the idea of hurting anything it could be a little difficult for her in the games, though she is willing to give it her best shot. 'Fears' Letting people see how scared she really is, death, and fire. 'Height' 5'5 'Alliances' Alona will pretty much ally with anyone she trusts, especially kind male tributes, for reasons outlined before. Alona isn't exactly the 'Lona' (See what i did there?) type, though she will go it alone if she must, so that's not a problem for her. She'd much, much prefer a smaller alliance made up of just a couple of tributes, as the smaller the alliance, the longer it is until they start to turn on each other. 'Token' A hairband / circlet made out of a thin length of wood, with dried leaves and assorted foliage attached to it. (Just like the one in her RL picture. :) Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Lorelle Family